Das Es
by NaraYuuki
Summary: "Jung Yunho! Aku menantangmu duel satu lawan satu untuk memperebutkan Kim Jaejoong!"


**_Tittle : Das_Es_**

**_Writer : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Yang jelas fantasy gagal_**

**_Rate : T+_**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa and other_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story and Jung Hyunno are mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut._**

.

.

.

.

.

**Baca FF Fantasy Yuuki harus pelan-pelan, biar ga binggung!**

**FF Fantasy Yuuki tidak terikat dengan kebudayaan manapun jadi silahkan bebaskan imajinasi masing-masing ketika membacanya.**

**_Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!_**

.

Jung Jessica, adik dari sang raja _vampire_ itu meninggaln akibat tikaman belati perak milik para _Elf_ ketika dirinya hendak mengunjungi pemukiman _Dryad_. Jessica, sang putri yang berusia 200 tahun itu meninggalkan seorang putra yang memiliki paras rupawan. Suaminya sendiri sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena serangan para manusia serigala.

_"Ayahnya yang seorang Leader dari pasukan khusus terbunuh, kini ibunya... kasihan sekali nasib pangeran..."_

Mengabaikan gunjingan dan belas kasihan terhadap dirinya, _namja_ cantik yang baru berusia 17 tahun itu tetap melangkah menyusuri lorong istana yang menjadi rumah sekaligus tempatnya dibesarkan selama 17 tahun ini.

Kriet!

Jemari pucat itu mendorong pelan pintu besar berukirkan rasi bintang _Cassiopeia_ di sebelah kanannya dan ukiran naga _Buraksa_ pada bagian sebelah kiri, ruangan yang menjadi tempat terpenting bagi semua orang yang tinggal di kawasan istana, rungan raja _vampire_ mereka, Jung Yunho.

"Ada apa Joongie?" raja vampire yang memiliki mata tajam dan aura kuat itu menatap keponakannya, anak dari mendiang adiknya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa _Ahjushi_ mengirim U-Know untuk..."

"Para _Elf_ dan _Demon_ bekerja sama untuk melakukan penyerangan ke perbatasan. Bantuan sangat dibutuhkan di sana, karena itu aku mengirimnya." Bibir berbentuk hati itu melontarkan perkataan yang memotong ucapan _namja_ muda itu.

"_Ahjushi_, tapi U-Know memimpin pasukan khusus yang melindungi istana. Pasukannya tidak disiapkan untuk berperang. Kenapa tidak mengirimku saja?!" _doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu berlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kemerahan, tanda seorang _vampire_ tengah marah.

"Karena aku tahu dia bisa..."

"_Ahjushi_!" pekik _namja_ cantik itu, membuat beberapa pelayan dan prajurit berbondong-bondong memasuki ruangan sang raja karena panik mendengar jeritan pangeran mereka.

"Dan karena kau satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki..." Jung Yunho, raja muda berusia 240 tahun yang terlihat begitu tampan itu berjalan mendekati keponakannya, "Karena kau satu-satunya peninggalan adikku yang berharga." Diusapnya wajah rupawan keponkannya itu lembut.

Jemari pucat itu mencengkeram kuat baju yang dikenakan oleh sang raja, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada bidang _namja_ tampan itu dan mulai terisak, "Hiks... Hiks..."

"Istirahatlah Joongie... Tidurlah..."

Entah sihir apa yang sang raja gunakan hingga membuat pangeran muda itu terlelap dalam pelukannya.

"_Aigoo_! Wajahnya yang sedang terlelap itu benar-benar menggemaskan..." seorang _namja_ bersuara unik melompat dari atas dan dengan sukses mendarat di samping sang raja yang tengah memeluk keponakannya yang terlelap.

"Caramu menidurkannya benar-benar licik..." _namja_ berpipi sedikit _chubby_ itu muncul tiba-tiba dari balik bayangan di hadapan sang raja.

"Dan ku kira kau sengaja soal U-Know, kan _hyung_?" entah darimana datangnya namun _namja_ berperawakan jangkung itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang punggung sang raja kemudian mengusap kepala sang pangeran penuh sayang, "Keponakanku sayang keponakanmu malang... Kenapa kau harus terlahir diantara para iblis ini?" gumamnya pelan.

"Cun, Su, Min, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan! Di samping tugas menghadapi para _Elf_ dan _Demon_ sialan itu kalian juga memiliki misi rahasia..." ucap sang raja.

"Kami mengerti..."

Whussshhhh...

Ketiga _namja_ itu pun menghilang begitu saja seperti tertelan dimensi tidak kasat mata yang bisa memindahkan raga mereka hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja.

"Aku akan menjagamu, _Boo_... Meskipun harus menanggalkan sayap kebebasanmu..." gumam sang raja terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk.

.

.

"Bunga lili ini terlihat muram..." jemari lentik sang pangeran mengusap kelopak beku bunga lili putih yang diberikan oleh _namja_ tampan di hadapannya, "Semuram langit di luar sana.

"Joongie..." _namja_ bermata musang yang berdiri di hadapan sang pangeran itu terlihat nanar. Ada ketakutan yang tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya.

"Kenapa kau harus menjadi _leader_ pasukan khusus? Kenapa _Ahjushi_ harus mengirimmu ke medan perang?" Jung Jaejoong, pangeran muda yang memiliki wajah rupawan itu menatap kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan pergi ke medan perang.

"Joongieee..."

"Pergilah bersama cintaku, _hyung_..." lirih Jaejoong pelan. "Aku tahu itu tugasmu karena kau adalah U-Know..." Jaejoong memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk kekasih yang sama sekali belum sempat dikenalkannya pada sang paman dan mendiang ibunya.

"Aku pasti kembali membawa kehormatan bangsa kita untukmu..." jemari besar itu mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong, "Akan ku binasakan semua yang mencoba menyakiti kita..."

Jaejoong menangguk pelan, membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum, membiarkan _namja_ gagah itu mencium keningnya sebelum perlahan-lahan pergi menghilang dari kamarnya.

"_Hyung_... ketika kau memutuskan untuk pergi, sama artinya kau menyerah kalah sebelum berperang..." _namja_ cantik itu terisak histeris sembari memelik bunga lili beku yang berada dalam dekapan, hadiah terakhir dari kekasih hatinya.

.

.

"Menikah dengan _Ahjushi_? Aku? Kenapa?" _doe_ _eyes_ sekelam malam itu menatap tajam _namja_ bertubuh sedikit berisi yang memiliki suara khas itu dalam dan menusuk.

"_Aigoo_! Benar-benar mewarisi sifat ketus Jessica..." ucap Kim Junsu. Salah satu dari 3 vampire kepercayaan sang Raja.

"Suie _Ahjushi_!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Benar-benar anak Jessica." Gumam Junsu sembari tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong penuh sayang. Keponakannya ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak tega mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Katakan padaku kenapa aku harus menikah dengan Yunho _Ahjushi_!" paksa Jaejoong.

Junsu mengusap wajah pucat Jaejoong pelan, "Karena Jessica melahirkanmu untuk itu. Untuk melanjutkan garis keturunan bangsawan kita."

Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membulat mendengar penuturan salah satu _Ahjushin_ya itu. Bila Yunho dan Jessica adalah anak dari mendiang ratu terdahulu dan diakui sebagai keturunan keluarga Jung, maka Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin yang terlahir dari rahim para selir sama sekali tidak diakui sebagai bagian keluarga Jung, malah ketiganya dulu sempat dibuang hingga akhirnya Yunho membawa mereka kembali ke istana dan mengakui mereka sebagai saudara, tangan kanan dan pesuruh diwaktu bersamaan.

"Kau terlahir sebagai calon pendamping Yunho, _baby_..."

"Tapi aku _namja_, _Ahjushi_..." dari kedua mata indah Jaejoong mengalir air mata yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya, mimpi buruk yang akhir-akhir ini menderanya akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Sepeninggal U-Know yang merupakan kekasihnya ke medan perang, Jaejoong tahu kalau dirirnya akan menikahi orang lain, namun _namja_ cantik itu tidak menyangka yang harus dinikahinya adalah pamannya sendiri, kakak dari ibunya, sang raja, Jung Yunho.

"Dan kau mengerti tugasmu, kan _baby_?" Junsu memeluk keponakannya erat. _Namja_ bersuara khas itu memahami gejolak yang terjadi pada keponakannya yang masih sangat muda itu.

Bagi para _vampire_, adalah hal yang wajar bila menikahi saudara atau orang yang masih terikat dalam hubungan kekerabatan. Seorang _vampire_ tidak akan memilih sembarangan orang untuk dinikahi, orang itu harus benar-benar mereka cintai atau setidaknya benar-benar terikat benang merah takdir mengingat keabadian yang bersama dengan mereka.

Dan bagi Jaejoong yang sudah terpilih menjadi pengantin sang raja hanya bisa menerima takdir itu tanpa bisa menolak apalagi menghindar, karena takdir yang mengikatnya tidak bisa diputuskan bahkan oleh kematian sekalipun.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap tanda lahir berbentuk rasi bintang _Cassiopeia_ berwarna merah keemasan di atas permukaan kulit kecoklatan pamannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'suami'nya ketika namja berkulit _tan_ itu melepas jubah kebesarannya. Tanda lahir yang juga dimilikinya. Hanya saja bila milik Jaejoong berada di perpotongan leher dan bahu kirinya, tanda lahir milik Yunho berada di punggung kanannya. Itulah takdir yang mengikat Jaejoong dan Yunho, takdir yang tidak bisa dihilangkan walaupun keduanya mati tertikam belati perak.

"Kemarilah _Boo_..." Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang sudah duduk dibibir altar berbentuk persegi enam seukuran ranjang yang biasa ditidurinya. Menatap wajah tampan dan mata musang itu lekat sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di atas pangkuan pamannya, orang yang sejak kecil menimangnya ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"_Ahjushi_ sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, kan? Soal U-Know _hyung_ juga..."

Yunho mengusap tanda lahir milik Jaejoong lembut kemudian menciumnya pelan, "Mungkin... Tapi cepat atau lambat kau memang akan menjadi milikku, bukan? Kau bisa membunuhku kalau kau menolak takdir ini, tapi kau memilih menerima takdir ini, bukan?"

"_Ahjushi_ akan melakukan apa saja agar aku menurut. Jadi lebih baik aku menerimanya daripada harus melihat keluarga U-Know _hyung_ mendapatkan _ramal_ matahari."

"Hm... Kalau begitu jangan memanggilku _Ahjushi_ lagi! Dan jangan lagi menyebut nama _namja_ lain ketika kita akan bercinta... Kau mengerti itu _Boo_ Jae?"

Di hadapan jasad ayah dan ibunya yang terbaring tenang di dalam peti es abadi bersama dengan ratusan leluhurnya, Jaejoong merelakan sang raja, pamannya sendiri menghisap darahnya, menyebarkan racun ke dalam seluruh sayraf tubuhnya, pertanda ritual pernikahan sebentar lagi akan dilakukan. Upacara pernikahan hanyalah formalitas belaka, yang terpenting adalah penyatuan darah mereka yang akan membuat mereka terikat selamanya hingga dunia ini hancur, hingga mereka terlahir kembali suatu saat nanti.

Ya, ritual penyatuan itu memang dilakukan di pekuburan beku, tempat menyimpan semua jasad anggota keluarga kerajaan terdahulu. Kenapa harus ditempat menyeramkan seperti itu? Karena untuk menunjukkan pada para leluhur bahwa sebentar lagi akan lahir sang pewaris berikutnya.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum walaupun hatinya menjerit. Kehidupan yang sedang dijalaninya ini harus ditukar dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri, cintanya... _Namja_ berparas ayu yang kini menduduki singgasana 'ratu' itu menjalankan perannya dengan baik. Menemani rajanya dan dengan setia mendampingi serta melayaninya, memberikan kepuasan yang dibutuhkan oleh rajanya dengan baik pula.

"Apakah Beruangmu sudah bangun, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho ketika ratunya tengah mengikat simpul tali sepatunya. Hari ini Yunho akan mengunjungi bekas kebakaran yang terjadi di perbatasan kerajaan _vampire_ dengan wilayah pemukiman para _Dryad_.

"Dia sedang menantang Sui _Ahjushi_ bertanding memanah..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho sembari menarik Jaejoong ke sisinya, "Beruang kecilmu itu memang mirip denganmu yang suka sekali memanah."

"Chuni _Ahjushi_ dan Minie _Ahjushi_ sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, Yun..." ucap Jaejoong yang merasakan tangan suaminya mulai menjamah tubuhnya.

"Pelit sekali..." gerutu Yunho.

"Nanti malam akan ku berikan maumu, sekarang pergilah! Mereka sudah menunggumu..." Jaejoong mendorong wajah Yunho kemudian beranjak dari pangkuan sang suami.

"_Boo_..."

Jaejoong tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah bibir Yunho, "Minumlah dari sini dulu! Bila kau minum melalui leherku akan percuma aku membantumu bersiap sejak pagi karena kau pasti akan lepas kendali..."

"Aku memilih kehausan daripada harus melukai tangan indahmu, _Boo_..." ucap Yunho sembari menggenggam jemari tangan ratunya erat.

Jaejoong menarik tangannya yang dari genggaman Yunho, mengigit tangannya sendiri kemudian menghisap darahnya.

"_Boo_..."

Melalui ciuman yang terbilang sedikit memaksa, Jaejoong memberikan darah yang sudah dihisapnya untuk Yunho. Memang usai ritual penyatuan mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu Yunho hanya bisa meminum darahnya, entah mengapa begitu... Yunho akan langsung lemas bila minum darah dari bank darah, dan itu sedikit merepotkan. Karena tiap kali Yunho ingin menghisap darah Jaejoong, sang raja itu tidak pernah bisa menahan dirinya untuk menjamah ratunya itu.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya, _Boo_..." Yunho mengusap sudut bibir istrinya yang kotor oleh noda darah.

"Ini tugasku sebagai seorang istri, dan tugasmu sebagai seorang raja adalah menjaga kesejahteraan rakyatmu."

"Terima kasih..."

.

.

Usai memastikan Yunho berangkat beserta Yoochun, Changmin dan beberapa orang prajurit kepercayaannya, Jaejoong kemudian pergi ke halaman samping istana untuk melihat beruang kecilnya bertanding memanah dengan Junsu. Ya, bocah tampan yang sangat mirip dengan Yunho itu adalah putra mahkota yang dilahirkan oleh Jaejoong sembilan tahun yang lalu. Kelahiran yang membuatnya benar-benar tersadar pada perannya kini, kelahiran yang membuatnya belajar menerima Yunho sebagai suaminya.

"_Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaa_..." Bocah tampan itu menghambur dan mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ck, dasar anak manja! Begitu _Umma_mu datang kau melupakan _Ahjushi_mu yang sejak tadi kau _bully_, _eoh_..." gerutu Junsu sembari memungut busur panah yang dilempar oleh keponakan kecilnya begitu saja setelah melihat _Umma_nya datang.

"Apa kau sudah bisa mengalahkan Sui _Jushi_?" Jaejoong mengusap wajah tampan putranya yang tengah menengadah menatapnya.

"Tentu saja! Lima kali aku mengalahkan _Ahjushi_..." Jung Hyunno, bocah yang masih setia memeluk _Umma_nya itu menunjukkan kelima jarinya pada Jaejoong.

"Nah, sekarang berlatihlah menunggang kuda bersama Inhwan _hyung_!" perintah Junsu.

"Nanti saja _Ahjushi_..." rengek Hyunno manja. Calon raja _vampire_ muda itu memang akan bertingkah sangat manja bila sang _Umma_ bersamanya, padahal ketika sendirian sosok yang sangat mirip sang ayah itu bisa menjadi sosok _namja_ yang mandiri, tegas dan berjiwa pemimpin.

"Sekarang..." Perintah Junsu.

"Siro!" tolak Jung muda itu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang _Umma_.

"Hyunno..." panggil Jaejoong.

"_Umma_..." rengek Hyunno manja.

"Lakukan apa perintah _Ahjushi_!"

Hyunno merengut kesal kemudian berjalan pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun. Putra Jung Yunho itu memang tidak pernah bisa membantah perintah _Umma_ kesayangannya. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi menuruti keinginan sang _Umma_.

"Perpaduan yang sempurna. Dia mewarisi fisik Yunho dan mewarisi sifatmu dengan sempurna." Gumam Junsu sembari mengamati keponakan kecilnya yang berlari cepat menuju arah belakang, tempat berlatih menunggang kuda.

"Apa yang ingin _Ahjushi_ katakan? Seingatku hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan menunggang kuda untuk Hyunno."

"Semakin lama kau mirip dengan jessica." Gerutu Junsu, "Lusa mereka akan kembali. Kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

"Berhenti membandingkanku dengan _Umma_, _Ahjushi_! Dan soal _itu_... Aku tahu."

"Kau siap?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Tentu saja..."

"Kau akan meninggalkan Yunho?"

"Tidak akan..."

.

.

Akhir pekan ini untuk pertama kalinya Hyunno diajak berkeliling oleh ayahnya ke daerah perbatasan, mengenalkannya pada Jung muda itu wilayah kekuasaan bangsa vampire yang harus dijaga dengan baik. Ditemani oleh Yoochun, Junsu dan Ihnwan, bocah tampan itu berlarian kesana-kemari, mengabaikan panas matahari yang terik, mengabaikan teriakan para pengawal yang kewalahan mengikuti majikan mereka yang sangat aktif.

Sementara di istana, Jaejoong sedang terduduk di sebuah paviliun yang dikelilingi oleh tanaman bunga lili putih yang sejak beberapa tahun lalu sengaja dibangun untuknya, tepatnya ketika dirinya tengah mengandung Hyunno. Kala itu Jaejoong mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pergi melihat taman lili di daerah perbatasan dengan kawasan manusia, namun Yunho menolaknya dan membuatkan taman lili untuk dirinya.

Dan di sinilah Jaejoong sekarang berada. Di paviliun yang indah di temani oleh Changmin dan beberapa prajurit untuk menjaga sang ratu.

"Kenapa mengundangnya kemari?" tanya Changmin sembari menyampirkan sebuah selimut sutra berwarna merah keemasan pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Karena ini ruang terbuka, banyak _vampire_ muda yang bermain disekitar sini, jadi tidak akan ada yang berani menggunjingkanku bila aku bertemu dengan _namja_ lain selain keluargaku." Jawab Jaejoong, "Bukankah aku harus menjaga kehormatan suami dan anakku? Dengan cara inilah aku melakukannya, _ahjushi_." Chery merah itu melengkung sempurna ketika doe eyes kelamnya menatap sosok yang selama hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya tidak pernah ditemuinya lagi.

"Kau juga harus menjaga kehormatanmu sendiri..." ucap Changmin.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, "Dan aku sedang melakukannya..." Jaejoong tersenyum menatap _namja_ yang sama sekali tidak menua walaupun sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu, "Kau pulang _hyung_?"

"Aku pulang Joongie..." _namja_ berperawakan gagah itu tersenyum menatap Jaejoong, namun ketika dirinya hendak memeluk namja cantik itu, langkahnya terhadang oleh tubuh Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa dituduh melakukan _makar_ bila memanggil ratu dengan sebutan seperti itu." ucap Changmin, membuat _namja_ yang berkedudukan sebagai _leader_ dari pasukan khusus itu tertegun kaget.

"Joongie? Kenapa..."

"Sejak menganadung anak kedua kami, aku memang semakin lemah... Tapi tidak apa-apa..." Jaejoong tersenyum, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ yang sebenarnya begitu dirindukannya itu, "Aku masih bisa menjamu _hyung_ yang baru pulang dari perang membawa kehormatan bangsa kita. Kau seorang pahlawan, _hyung_..." puji Jaejoong.

"Joongie, kau?"

"U-Know _hyung_, aku sudah menikahi Jung Yunho..."

Angin dingin itu berhembus, mendatangkan mendung dan aroma tanah basah yang memabukkan namun juga menenangkan.

.

.

Perjamuan makan malam di aula istana demi menghormati jasa para prajurit yang di kirim ke medan perang. Perang yang lama dan melelahkan yang akhirnya berakhir dengan nota kesepakatan damai. Selama proses itu banyak _vampire_ yang terbunuh dan meninggal dalam selimut kepahlawanan, sedangkan yang selamat dan berhasil kembali mendapatkan kehormatan sebagai pahlawan dan jamuan makan malam. _Vampire_ juga membutuhkan makanan, walaupun makanan mereka adalah daging namun bukan daging mentah, melainkan daging yang sudah dimasak dan diberi bumbu agar rasa dan aromanya tidak anyir.

Sayang tidak semua undangan menikmati perjamuan itu. Ada seorang _vampire_ yang pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok yang tengah duduk di samping sang raja.

"Ku rasa lebih baik Hyunno pergi dari perjamuan ini, _Boo_..." ucap Yunho, "Beruang kecilmu itu kelelahan setelah seharian beraktivitas."

"Biar aku saja yang pergi, Yun. Sepertinya Hyunno masih menikmati perannya sebagai seorang pangeran." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Jaejoong, "Kau marah?"

"_Ani_. Aku hanya sedikit lelah..." memang dikehamilan ke-2nya ini Jaejoong menjadi sedikit lemah dan gampang kelelahan, "Ku rasa kau yang marah. Aku sudah meminta ijin padamu untuk menemuinya dan kau mengijinkanku, tapi lihat sekarang! Kau marah padaku..."

"_Boo_, aku hanya..."

"_Ahjushi_, aku lelah..." Jaejoong menatap Junsu, "Antar aku ke kamar." pintanya

.

.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuh belakangnya dipeluk erat, merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menjapa tengkuk dan membuat bulu romanya meremang.

"Maafkan aku, _Boo_... aku hanya sedikit cemburu."

"Cemburumu berlebihan..." sahut Jaejoong.

"Dia mantan kekasihmu..."

"Kami belum membicarakannya secara serius, kami belum..."

"Jangan menggodaku, _Boo_!"

"Tidak pernah ku lakukan..." Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Yunho, mengusap wajah tampan dan tegas suaminya itu pelan, "Apa yang kau takutkan, Yun? Kau takut aku akan kembali padanya?"

"Tidak." Yunho tersenyum, mencium kening Jaejoong sesaat sebelum menikmati _doe_ _eyes_ kelam yang begitu disukainya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut dia merebutmu dariku."

"Apa bedanya dengan aku kembali padanya?"

"Kata-katanya berbeda, _Boo_..."

"Tapi maknanya tetap sama. Dasar beruang besar menyebalkan!" kesal Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang kini tengah berbadan dua itu memang sedikit sensitif akhir-akhir ini, selain badannya yang semakin lemah tentu saja.

"_Arra_... _Boo_..."

"Apalagi?"

"Jangan marah!" Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong penuh cinta, "Malam ini tidurlah dengan Beruang kecilmu..." pinta Yunho.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong binggung. Bukankah biasanya Yunho akan mengomel bila Jaejoong lebih memperhatikan putra mereka? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali...

"Yoochun, Junsu dan Inhwan juga sudah berada di kamar beruang kecil kita."

Jaejoong melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yunho kemudian duduk di atas ranjang, menatap wajah tampan suaminya itu lekat-lekat, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Boo_..."

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?!"

"Ku mohon percaya padaku! Semua yang ku lakukan ini demi kebaikanmu dan beruang kecil kita." Yunho tersenyum.

"_Makar_?"

Yunho tersenyum, mengusap perut ratunya, merasakan detak mungil di sana, "Aku rela kau benci seumur hidupmu, asal jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Mencintaimu diantara kebencianmu adalah hal yang jauh lebih indah daripada membiarkanmu pergi."

"Yunnn..."

.

.

"_Ahjushi_! Kenapa memasang tameng pelindung?" tanya Jaejoong. Setelah diungsikan ke kamar Hyunno yang berada pada bagian sayap kanan istana, ratu yang tengah mengandung itu menatap binggung pada dua orang dewasa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan binggung.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga." Yoochun tersenyum usai menyelimutkan selembar selimut tebal untuk Hyunno dan Inhwan yang tengah terlelap. Dua bocah yang berbeda usia 2 tahun itu sudah bermain bersama dialam mimpi mereka akibat kelelahan usai menghadiri perjamuan tadi.

"Berjaga dari apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Junsu menyampirkan sebuah selimut sutra ke atas pangkuan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di atas sofa bermarna maroon, "Istirahat saja _ne_..."

"Apakah ini berkaitan dengan Yunho? Ada apa sebenarnya? Katakan padaku!" desak Jaejoong, "Ugh!" _namja_ berparas ayu itu sedikit merintih akibat rasa nyeri pada perutnya.

"Joongie _baby_, dengar! Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi, _ne_... Kau istirahat saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Junsu menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, berusa meyakinkan keponakannya itu.

"_Makar_ terhadap Yunho, kah yang sekarang kita hadapi?" tanya Jaejoong, "Kalau iya, Yoochun _ahjushi_... tolong bantu Yunho!" pinta Jaejoong.

"Aku bertugas menjagamu, Jae..." ucap Yoochun.

"Aku mohon _ahjushi_... Sebagai ratumu aku memintamu pergi membantu suamiku!" perintah Jaejoong, "Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini... _Jebbal_..."

"Pergilah, Chun... aku akan menjaga Joongie..." ucap Junsu.

Yoochun menggangguk pelan kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang tertutup rapat dan menghilang begitu saja, menyisakan kepulan asap keunguan.

"_Ahjushi_, apa semua ini berhubungan dengan U-Know _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Junsu.

.

.

"Jung Yunho! Aku menantangmu duel satu lawan satu untuk memperebutkan Kim Jaejoong!"

Beberapa orang dayang dan ptrajurit istana yang kebetulan berada di aula tercekat seketika mendengar salah seorang _vampire_ kebanggaan mereka melakukan _makar_ pada raja mereka. Lebih mengejutkan lagi akar permasalahannya adalah ratu mereka sendiri.

"Bila kau menghentikan kekonyolan ini sekarang juga, aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu dan para pengikut setiamu pergi." Ucap Yunho tenang, "Jangan menuliskan namamu sendiri di atas kotoran..."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Jaejoong bersamaku!"

"Dan kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan istriku pergi dari sisiku..."

Whusss!

Dalam sekejap Yunho sudah berdiri di samping U-Know, _leader_ pasukan khusus yang kini melakukan _makar_ padanya. Yunho menepuk bahu kanan U-Know pelan namun berefek pada terpentalnya _namja_ yang 40 tahun lebih muda dibandingkan sang raja itu. U-Know terpental sejauh sepuluh meter dan terhempas pada langit-langit aula sebelum akhirnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Sekali lagi, pergilah bersama semua pasukan setiamu yang sudah tertangkap oleh prajurit istana. Ku ampuni kau karena kau sudah berjasa pada kerajaan, tapi bila kau bersikeras tetap melawan, maka aku sendiri yang akan mencabut jantungmu!" mata musang Yunho berkilat marah.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Jaejoong!" ucap U-Know bersikeras.

Tap... Tap...

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Yunho, mendudukkan dirinya di depan salah satu prajurit terbaik yang dimiliki oleh bangsa _Vampire_ itu. Yunho tahu, seandainya _namja_ itu tidak kelelahan setelah pulang dari perang panjang selama sepuluh tahun, pasti sulit baginya untuk menumbangkan pimpinan pasukan khusus yang dipilihnya sendiri itu.

"Kau mencintai _Boo_ Jaeku, aku tahu itu... Tapi dengan menantangku dihadapan banyak orang seperti ini sama saja kau melakukan _makar_. Dan siapapun yang sudah melakukan _makar_ harus dihukum, sekalipun kau adalah teman lama..."

Jleb!

"Argh!" rintih U-Know kesakitan, "J... Jae... Jaejoong..." gumam U-Know sebelum menutup matanya, setidaknya dua buah bola matanya sudah merekam wajah cantik _namja_ yang begitu dicintainya hingga berani melakukan _makar_ seperti ini.

Yunho berdiri, menatap sosok yang baru datang, sosok yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih dan terluka. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah benda yang masih berdetak walaupun lemah, benda yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari dalam dada sebelh kiri U-Know, benda yang mengantar _leader_ pasukan khusus itu menemui kematiannya. Jantung U-Know.

Ya.

Dengan tangan kosong Yunho mencabik dada kiri U-Know menggunakan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan runcing untuk mengambil jantungnya. Cara praktis untuk melumpuhkan lawannya.

Srak!

Sekali remas, benda yang berdenyut lemah itu hancur, memuncratkan darah segar yang mengotori lantai.

"Maaf karena dengan sengaja memperlihatkan pemandangan mengerikan ini padamu, _Boo_..." ucap Yunho sembari menatap Jaejoong yang tengah mencengkeram kuat baju yang dikenakannya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata itu mengalir begitu saja, "Sebelum menemuiku cucilah tanganmu dulu!" ucap Jaejoong sebelum pergi.

Yunho tersenyum, raja itu tahu kalau ratunya sedih setelah apa yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tapi Yunho juga tahu kalau istrinya itu tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya.

"Berikan _ramal_ matahari pada semua pengikut U-Know yang terlibat dalam insiden ini!" perintah Yunho. Semua penghianat harus dibinasakan, itu adalah motonya sejak diangkat menjadi raja, dan itulah yang dilakukannya sampai sekarang. Membinasakan para penghianat sampai tidak tersisa.

.

.

"_Boo_, kenapa waktu itu tidak lari bersama U-Know? Kau bisa melakukannya bila mau... Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa melukaimu, bukan?" tanya Yunho yang sedang menidurkan di atas pangkuan Jaejoong beralaskan rumput hijau di halaman samping istana sembari melihat Hyunno dan Inhwan yang sedang mengajari YuJoong berjalan. YuJoong, putra ke-2 Yunho dan Jaejoong yang lahir sepuluh bulan yang lalu.

"Karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu..." Jawab jaejoong sembari mengusap kepala suaminya.

"Itu artinya kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya saat Yunho mengusap pipinya, menjalarkan rasa hangat hingga menyentuh hatinya yang dingin.

"Oh, ayolah! Ku sarankan kalian bermersaan di kamar saja! Di sini banyak orang!" celoteh Junsu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"_Ahjushi_! Kembalikan Beruang kecil padaku!" teriak Hyunno saat tiba-tiba saja Changmin datang dan menggendong YuJoong kemudian membawa lari balita menggemaskan itu.

"Aish! Tiang listrik satu itu." Gerutu Junsu yang bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hyunno dan Inhwan yang sedang mengejar Changmin dan YuJoong, "_Yah_! Chunie! Jangan ikut-ikutan!" omelnya saat melihat Yoochun ikut bergabung dalam kesenangan itu.

"_Boo_, terima kasih karena memilih berada di sisiku."

"Terima kasih yang sudah bersabar menghadapiku dan mengajarkan cinta padaku..."

.

.

Bukan soal siapa saja yang mencintai kita, tapi lebih kepada siapa kita akan melabuhkan cinta itu... Kadang memang sulit melepas cinta yang sudah berada di dalam genggaman untuk menemukan cinta yang baru, namun kadang... Cinta yang baru lebih membahagiakan daripada cinta sebelumnya... Jangan takut jatuh cinta. Tanpa cinta, kita tidak akan tahu rasanya terluka...

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Saturday, October 19, 2013

3:18:17 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
